percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Agent (A Xaro Leitz Story)
This story is the submission for Beikeiai17's collab. It's basically a display of Xaro's abilities and does not tie in with any of the other stories related to him. Dark Agent As I peered through the underbrush I could tell the compound was heavily fortified. A chain-link fence rose 50 feet in the air topped off with barbed wire. Watch towers with high powered spot lights were stationed at the four corners. Within the fence was a shorter brick wall. Guards wearing camouflage uniforms continually walked the perimeters. They were carrying automatic assault rifles and several had large dogs on leashes. The compound itself was very impressive. It was a five story tall mansion. The white paint glistened in the lights. A large fountain, in the center of the driveway, shot jets of water into the sky. Shrubbery and trees lined the walls of the house and driveway. Twenty stone steps lead up to two large wooden doors. I touched my fingers to my temple trying to see if I couldn't get a more accurate location of my target... Nothing. Looks like I was gonna have to do this the old fashion way. It was hard for me to believe that only a few years ago I had learned I was a son of Erebus, the spirit of darkness. Before that I was your normal teenage kid. Now I'm an all powerful demi-protogenos currently on some small island country trying to complete a dangerous mission for the Dark Circle. As soon as the spot light passed my location I sprinted for the fence veiling my self in shadows so that in the dark of the night I was nearly invisible. I ran to the fence and waited for the second spot light to pass, when it did I jumped in the air and hovered over the fence. I couldn't just fly to the doors of the compound. I'd either be spotted from the window or, more likely, they'd pick me up on the radar and swarm me. I had to be stealthy and get in and out as quick as possible. If the guards learned of my presence my mission would be a failure. Before I allowed my feet to touch the ground I stopped, the ground was covered in sand. If I walked they'd notice the footprints so I quickly hovered to the wall brick wall and waited again. A lone guard passed above me. I jumped up and grabbed him by the head. Before he could make any noise I knocked him out with a psychic mind blast. I gently laid him down and placed my hand on his head reading his thoughts. I scanned through the information in his head like it was a computer until I found what I was looking for. My target was two levels below the main building. Lucky for me he knew how to get there. I wiped his memory of the last two minutes and jumped over the other side of the wall allowing him to get up. I snuck along the wall pausing every few minutes to let either lights or guards pass me. As a guard with a dog passed me the dog turned in my direction. I froze, the dog couldn't see me but it could smelled me.It growled but the guard dragged him along without investigating. It was slow going but eventually I made it to the mansion's front doors. As I sat behind a shrub I could see security cameras moving and two guards standing by the doors. I sat there for a moment then raised my hand and quickly possessed the mind of the guard closest to me. "Tengo que ir al bañon." I forced the guard to say. The other guard nodded and as the my mind controlled guard turned to go into the mansion I transformed into a shadow and merged with the guards. I maintained control over the guard as I walked him into the elevator and made him push the button. As we made our descent I began having trouble maintaining control over the guard. Becoming a shadow was my most difficult power and combining that with controlling the mind of another was giving me a headache. The doors opened and we were met by two armed guards. I quickly forced the guard past them before they could ask any questions. I swiftly made my way down the hallway. I memorized where my target was and the lay out of the floor. It was a hallway in the shape of a square with four rooms in the center and two rooms on each of the opposite walls. finally we arrived at the door I wanted. I looked around and saw cameras mounted on both corners. I my head was starting to pound now. I allowed the guard to take control of his own mind again. As he looked around bewildered I slowly materialized from his shadow and knocked him out cold. I had to act fast with in minute I could be over run with guards. A shadow ball formed in my hand, I raised my hand to the door and released the shadow ball. The door was blown to pieces with a bang and was answered by the sound of gun fire from the room. A force field quickly formed in front of me and bullets began ricocheting off my barrier. I walked through the smoke and two guards still firing away. I raised my hands and two beams of darkness nailed them in the chest and sent them flying against the wall. Noting the threats had been eliminated for the time being I turned to the broken door and stomped my foot. A solid wall of darkness rose from the ground covering the entrance to the room. A few seconds later I heard pounding and bullets against the wall but the guards couldn't break in. I turned around and was finally able to take in my surroundings. The room was surprisingly large, the ceiling might have been forty feet, and it was well lit. That however wasn't the strangest thing in the room. In the center of the room was a massive pit, maybe twenty feet in diameter, which was roped off so no one would fall in. On the far side of the room a boy was shackled to the wall. He had dark red hair, and wore ratty jeans and a ripped t-shirt. "Jorah!" I shouted making my way around the pit. I had to make sure he was alive. Jorah was my friend from the Dark Circle. He's a son of Tartarus who went missing almost a week ago. Jorah raised his head. "Look out!" he spoke weakly. Just then I heard the sound of a gun being cocked. I turned and saw a man in a white tuxedo standing in front of a hidden doorway. He was short, about five and a half feet tall and fat. He had a large mustache and his beady black eyes bored into mine behind purple tinted glasses. Around his neck hung a strange golden necklace. "Buenas noches, Senior Leitz." The fat man said calmly. I shot him with a psychic blast trying to knock him out but my blast had no effect. I tried to make him drop the gun and again no effect. The man began to laugh. "Your psychic attacks do not work on me Senior." He spoke English but the accent was very thick. "General Gerrarro," I growled not letting my guard down. "Release Jorah at once and I may let you live." The general laughed never pointing his gun away from me. "I can not do that Senior, you see that chico there is going to make me the most powerful man in all of Mejico." The general said nodding to Jorah. "I know of his powers and intend on using him to create my own personal army of monsters." The general pulled a small remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Behind me Jorah howled in agony and the room began to shake. I turned around to see his shackles glowing a faint red. I could hear monsters roaring inside the pit becoming louder with each passing second. I spun around and unleashed a wave of dark energy. The general stood there calmly as a wall of light appeared in front of him neutralizing my attack. "What in Tartarus?" I whispered. The general put his gun away and showed me the amulet he wore around his neck. "This," He began. "Is the eye of Huitzilopochtl, the Aztec god of the sun and will power. It gives me power over light and prevents tampering with my mind." My temper flared, black hell fire erupted from my hands and blasted forth with all the power of a jet engine. The general simply made a sweeping motion with his arm and a golden wall of light shielded him. I continued to pour on the heat until the entire area around the general was engulfed in flames. I dropped my hands and watched as the black flames roared for a moment then died off. The general stood in a circle of unscortched floor dabbing his fore head with a handkerchief. "You see Senior you cannot hurt me, your amigo told me everything about you." "Not everything." Jorah spoke weakly in mind. I kept a straight face and continued to scowl at the general as Jorah secretly told me he reveled only a small amount of information to the general. When Jorah finished I smiled. Causing a confused look to appear on the general's face. I snapped my fingers and slowly my shadow began to spread out on both sides of me. The general noticed this and raised his hands which began to glow faintly. I tapped my foot on the floor and the shadow morphed again until five shadow clones stood on opposite sides of me. Each either summoned shadow balls, pulled out exact copies of my Stygian iron swords or my celestial bronze chain. Now I began laughing as I unsheathed my swords. Slowly I raised my self of the floor and started encasing my self in my battle avatar. Soon I stood thirty feet tall encased in my jaguar headed avatar. "Foolish mortal!" I spoke, my voice was now loud and carried a deep rumbling. "Your little trinket is powerless compared to me. I am the son of Erebus, the very essence of darkness. I give you one final chance release Jorah Davos and I may let you live." The general rasied his hands and two beams of bright light blazed forth hitting my avatar in the chest. However they caused no damage to my avatar and I barely staggered back. I examined my avatar's chest and found no damage. I then faced the general again and roared, my avatar amplified the sound causing the cieling to shake. The general's face was stricken with fear and he was shaking like a leaf. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote. I scowled at him and took a small step forwards. The general nearly dropped he remote. He finally pressed a button and Jorah was released from his shackles. One of my clones flew over and caught him before he hit the ground. "I see you are not as foolish as I thought. And you did it of your own free will." I said laughing. I nodded to one of my clones, he walked right up to the general and ripped the amulet off his neck causing the general faint. Only one problem remained. I turned around and my avatar mimicked my movements. I motioned to the clone holding the amulet and he tossed it into the pit. As it fell it lit up the dark hole. I could see hundreds of monsters slowly crawling their way out of the hole. It continued to fall and it confirmed my suspicion that the pit led directly to Tartarus. I raised my hands and the avatar again followed my movements. Two beams of darkness shot from its hands. The beams began destroying the concrete floors and filling the massive pit. I could hear monsters roaring and screaming as I sealed off their escape. Soon there was only a broken floor and a rather large crater. I dismissed my clones and allowed my avatar to shrink back down until I was me again. I walked over to Jorah who was leaning against the wall. "How ya feeling buddy?" I asked handing him a bag of ambrosia I had brought along. Jorah snatched up the bag and scarfed down the magic food. "Better." He finally said after a few seconds. "Thanks for... um... you know... saving me... again." "Anytime." I said patting him on the back. "Now what d'ya say we head back to headquarters so Phillip can yell at the both of us?" "Sounds better than what I've done all week!" He said and we both laughed. "One quick thing first." He said and before I could ask Jorah slammed his fist into the ground causing a massive earthquake. I looked at him and smacked him playfully upside the head. "Let's go." I said calmly. I raised my hand and a portal to Headquarters opened up. We quickly rushed through as the ceiling began to collapse. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:One-shot